lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris' Dad Plays the Oldies
On February 6, 2007, Less Than Jake performed Anthem in its entirety live at The Social on Orlando, Florida. During this gig, Chris's dad, Bill Demakes, appeared live in occasion that it was his birthday. Chris invited him to play and he performed Twist and Shout and Louie Louie. Twist and Shout 'Overview' "Twist and Shout" is a song written by Phil Medley and Bert Russell. It was originally titled "Shake It Up, Baby" and recorded by the Top Notes and then covered by The Isley Brothers. In 1961, a year after Phil Spector became a staff producer at Atlantic records, he was asked to produce a single by an up-and-coming vocal group, the Top Notes (sometimes named "Topnotes"): "Shake It Up, Babe." This was before Spector perfected his "Wall of Sound" technique, and the recording lacked all of the energy the group exhibited in its live performances. Songwriter Bert Russell felt Spector had ruined the song, and went out to show Spector how the song should be done. 'Lyrics' Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby) Twist and shout. (twist and shout) Cmon cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby) Come on and work it on out. (work it on out) Well, work it on out, honey. (work it on out) You know you look so good. (look so good) You know you got me goin, now, (got me goin) Just like I knew you would. (like I knew you would, oooh!) Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby) Twist and shout. (twist and shout) Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby) Come on and work it all out. (work it all out, oooh!) You know you’re a twisty little girl, (twist little girl) You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine) Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer) And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you’re mine oooh) Ahhhhhhhhhh (root) Ahhhhhhhhhh (third) Ahhhhhhhhhh (fifth) Ahhhhhhhhhhh (seventh) Ahhhhh Ahhhhh Woah, Yeah Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby) Twist and shout. (twist and shout) Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby) Come on and work it on out. (work it on out, wuu!) You know you’re a twisty little girl, (twist little girl) You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine) Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer) And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you’re mine, woo!) Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby) Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby) Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby) Ahhhhhhhhhh (low) Ahhhhhhhhhh (higher) Ahhhhhhhhhh (higher) Ah! (high) Louie Louie 'Overview' "Louie Louie" is an American rock 'n' roll song written by Richard Berry in 1955. The song was originally written and performed in the style of a Jamaican ballad; and tells, in simple verse-chorus form, the first-person story of a Jamaican sailor returning to the island to see his lady love. 'Lyrics' Louie Louie, oh no Me gotta go Aye-yi-yi-yi, I said Louie Louie, oh baby Me gotta go Fine little girl waits for me Catch a ship across the sea Sail that ship about, all alone Never know if I make it home Louie Louie, oh no Me gotta go Aye-yi-yi-yi, I said Louie Louie, oh baby Me gotta go Three nights and days I sail the sea Think of girl, constantly On that ship, I dream she's there I smell the rose in her hair. Louie Louie, oh no Me gotta go Aye-yi-yi-yi, I said Louie Louie, oh baby Me gotta go Okay, let's give it to 'em, right now! See Jamaica, the moon above It won't be long, me see me love Take her in my arms again Tell her I'll never leave again Louie Louie, oh no Me gotta go Aye-yi-yi-yi, I said Louie Louie, oh baby Me gotta go Let's take it on outa here now Let's go!! Category:Cover Songs